creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blake2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 1999 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Prince(ss) Platinum (talk) 15:27, November 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hello, Your pasta was deleted because it wasn't up to our standards. It may have been too cliché, too vague, or otherwise too poorly-written to be deemed admissible, and was thus rejected. Apologies for the inconvenience. Feel free to make a case in Deletion Appeal if you feel this isn't the case. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:33, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded story Please don't reupload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on Deletion Appeal instead. If you reupload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:46, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Reason for Deletion Appeal Denial Hello, I'm sorry to inform you that your deletion appeal has been denied. I'm not sure what exactly has been changed, but it's still filled with cliches. Here's the comment I wrote when this was originally posted, I believe most of it still applies: -It's extremely cliche. The phrase "hyper-realistic blood" might be enough to get it tossed. You hit a lot of the beats: no cover art/handmade cover art, assuring the reader that this is real and unlike other creepypasta, long pauses that last minutes, random violence, gore, a real-life murder inserted into the movie and the movie being so horrifying that it causes people to kill themselves. Here's a list of over-used tropes in creepypasta: Creepypasta Wiki:Creepy Clichés -There are a lot of problems with the writing. Not just grammar and punctuation issues, but problems with the storytelling. The biggest is repetition. You even draw attention to it in your writing. Whenever you say "again" or "once again," that means you're telling us something we've already read. That's not effective. You also start your a lot of your sentences the same way. Particularly with the words "she" and "they." It makes your story read like a list. It's very boring. It's even worse when you repeat the verb too. "She started" is at the beginning of three sentences in the span of only three lines. -There's a lack of description that doesn't involve blood. Telling me that someone's smile is "weird" doesn't give me any kind of image. It's worse when you refer back to that smile to describe two other people. What makes the smile weird? What does a face that's a mixture of "depressed, sad, frustrated and outright freaked out" look like? Just throwing a bunch of adjectives together doesn't actually equal a description. It's just a jumble of words. You need to go deeper. Show us the emotions, don't just tell us. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 15:18, December 31, 2013 (UTC)